1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a nonvolatile memory device and, more particularly, to an anti-fuse type one-time programmable (OTP) memory cell array and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM) devices, OTP memory devices and rewritable memory devices. Nonvolatile memory devices are generally fabricated using a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process.
One-time programmable memory devices may be categorized as either fuse type or anti-fuse type OTP memory devices. All of the memory cells included in a fuse type OTP memory device are short circuited before they are programmed and then form an open circuit after programming. In contrast, all of memory the cells in an anti-fuse type OTP memory device may have an open circuit before programming and may be short circuited after programming. Considering the characteristics of MOS transistors, the CMOS processes is likely best suited for fabricating anti-fuse type OTP memory devices.